What I needed
by Megamind's apprentice
Summary: Megamind finds a thirteen year old girl who ran away and takes her into his small family. Will he get caught? Or will he finally get a happily ever after?
1. Taking In

"Minion! Are you ready to kidnap Ms. Ritchie?" Megamind was giddy and excited as usual about a kidnapping.

"Yes, Sir. I will go and fetch her right after I check to see if the death ray is ready." Minion said while turning to one of the monitors.

"Perfect." Megamind grinned evilly while rubbing his hands together like a villain in an old movie.

Minion grinned a toothy grin while looking at his boss. It made him happy to see how excited his master got before a kidnapping. The enjoyment for him never fades.

"Metro Man will finally be destroyed and I will rule Metrocity!" Megamind cackled.

"Metro City, Sir." Minion quietly corrected him.

"Potato, tomato, potato, tomato." Megamind muttered under his breath.

"Let me check the status if the death ray then we can-oh!" As Minion looked at the monitor, he saw a little girl leaning up against the side of a building in the cameras view.

"Sir!" Minion called for his boss. "Look at this!"

Megamind sighed and strode over to the monitors. "What is it Min-" Megamind saw the girl and his heart broke. She looked as if she was only twelve of thirteen years of age. Her clothes were torn and covered with dirt. Her goldish- brown hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail with little strands falling down her forehead. Her small arms were wrapped around her stomach and she whimpered. Megamind's eyes became wide as he knew what she was feeling. Unwanted and uncared for.

His expression became determined. "Minion, quickly go to the living area and get me a blanket." Megamind ordered quietly.

Minion spoke in a cautious tone. "Sir, what do you plan on-"

"Just do it Minion!" He barked.

Minion didn't argue as he ran out of the lair and into the living quarters.

Megamind stared at the little girl and he began to question himself. What _was_ he going to do? He shook his head. He would just have to go with flow and see what happens.

"Here you go, sir." Minion said quietly. Megamind quickly turned around to face his fish friend. He hadn't even heard him come in. Minion silently handed his master the black blanket that they used as a cover on the leather couch.

Megamind ran through the secret entrance and out into the open. The air was cold and he shivered. It was almost seven o'clock at night. As he approached the little girl, she didn't even seem to notice his presence.

"Hello?" Megamind said and the girls head snapped up. Her eyes widened with fear and she tried to stand up but her weak legs failed her and she dropped to the ground.

"Please don't hurt me." She murmured and a sob escaped her lips.

Megamind nodded. "I'm not going to hurt you." He threw the blanket around her and she shivered as she felt the warmth flood through her. She looked up into his vivid green eyes and she instantly trusted him.

"Do you mind?" Megamind asked as he reached out his arms toward her.

The girl's eye lids started to droop and Megamind didn't wait for her answer before he bent down and pulled her into his arms.

The girl noticed how strong his arms felt and how warm is body was. She snuggled closer into his chest.

"Thank you." She barely mouthed the words before she was out.


	2. Pancakes

Roxanne paced her now dark living room anxiously. _Where is he?_ Roxanne had been waiting for hours for the usual kidnapping but neither the villain nor his sidekick showed up.

"What happened?" Roxanne muttered out loud.

"That's what I would like to know." An unexpected voice answered her.

Roxanne gasped in shock before she realized who it was. "Didn't he say this was the day?"

Metro Man drifted into view and shrugged. "I'm sure he did. I wonder if maybe it's a surprise attack."

Roxanne shook her head in disagreement. "No, I was expecting him around seven o'clock and it's almost eleven thirty. I don't think he would wait that long. Something must be going on."

"Maybe." Metro Man murmured. 

Megamind stared at the girl, his eyes tight with worry. Was she going to be okay? She had after all passed out from starvation. But she had a pulse and she was breathing deep, shallow breaths.

"Sir, maybe you should rest." Minion suggested while coming into the bedroom of his master.

Megamind shook his head fiercely. "Not right now."

Minion didn't push it any further. Of course he was worried about his boss and how this would affect their evil status, but he didn't dare bring up the subject. It was odd to him how this affected his boss so much. How he brought in this little girl who he didn't even know. His boss has never seemed to notice the starving children on the streets before, but he also hasn't seen it first hand. Minion shook his head despite himself. He would go with the flow for a while and watch the decisions his boss made and then he would decide what he was going to do with the situation. Minion continued down the hall until he came to his room and powered down for the night.

Back in the room the girl stirred. Megamind froze as she rolled over onto her side. The girl dreamt about a man in the dark. It was black all around her, except for the emerald green eyes that seem to create a path of green light. She rolled over again with a side before realization hit her. Where ever she was lying, it was comfortable. Still pretending to be asleep, the girl stroked the ground softly and she was shocked when she realized she wasn't lying on the ground. What she was stroking sheets. The girl let out a silent gasp. What had happened? Was she taken away in her sleep and raped? The girl shot up with a loud gasp.

She looked around the big room. At the end of the bed was a big, shiny black dresser and a closet right next to it. To the right of the bed was a big window with dark blue curtains that kept the darkness from flooding in. But when she looked to her left, she let out a shriek of surprise when she saw a blue alien leaning up against the wall. Memories of last night flooded into her mind.

"Oh." She breathed and a sharp pain went through her stomach. She sucked in a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around her thin torso.

"Are you hungry?" Megamind asked in a relieved voice.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just need to get going. Thanks for letting me stay here." The girl threw her legs over the side of the bed, a little frightened by the alien. But as soon as she started walk, she collapsed. As she neared the ground, Megamind was suddenly there and pulled her into his arms.

"You're not fine." He said in a stern voice.

The girl didn't argue or protest as the villain carried to the kitchen. He flipped on the light, still cradling the girl in his one arm.

Megamind silently pulled up a chair to the table that very rarely got used, and gently set the girl down into it.

"What would you like?" Megamind asked casually while he strolled over to the fridge.

The girl didn't answer and Megamind turned to her with kind eyes. "It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you. And don't tell me you're not hungry because I can count your ribs."

The girl smiled a little before answering, "Pancakes, they're my favorite."

Megamind smiled at her for two reasons. One reason was because she was finally responding to him and the second reason because he too loved pancakes. "Nice choice." He complimented her.

The girl was silent as Megamind whipped up about twenty pancakes. He didn't know how to cook much, but he made sure Minion taught him how to so he could make them on his own whenever he wanted.

As Megamind stacked the cakes onto a glass plate. He silently turned around and pushed the pancakes towards the girl. She normally would have refused such a great quantity, but since she hadn't eaten in days, nothing looked more delicious in her whole life. The girl snagged one off of the stack and shoved the whole thing into her mouth.

"Would you like some syrup with that?" Megamind asked pleasantly, sounding a little smug.

The girl, who had forgotten he was even there, stopped and chewed more slowly.

Megamind laughed and the girl smiled. "I know you're hungry, stuff as many pancakes as you can into your mouth." Megamind reached over and grabbed a plastic bottle full of syrup and poured it all over the large stack, some of it over flowing off the plate.

After watching the girl eat about ten pancakes, Megamind took a step into knowing the girl.

"Okay," He said softly after the girl had stopped eating from being so full. "I have some questions for you."

The girls' eyes widened but then returned to normal size. She knew this man, or alien, wasn't going to hurt her. And she was ready for whatever he was going to ask.


	3. Questions and Tears

Sorry this is late! I had to go some where, where I couldn't bring my laptop! :( booo. So here is the third chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

"I'm not going to ask anything personal." Megamind told the girl. "What's your name?" It seemed like a harmless question. Just her first name couldn't hurt anyone.

The girl paused and looked down at her now empty plate. "Audrey." She finally answered.

Megamind's eyes widened. "Audrey." He repeated. "What a beautiful name…what does it mean?" He asked curiously.

Audrey shifted, uncomfortable. And Megamind noticed. "Oh, sorry. That might be personal."

Audrey shook her head. "It means warrior." She lifted her head to see the alien's soft face. _What a nice person. How is he the villain?_ She thought. "That's what my mom named me after my dad went off to war."

Megamind nodded thoughtfully. "I'm so sorry." He thought that maybe she was going to cry, but then was surprised when she snorted.

"Yeah, you and everyone else. But it happened when I was eight so I have a hard time remembering." She shrugged like it was no big deal but Megamind could see the tears welling up behind her eyes.

"New question." He said quickly, not wanting to see her cry. He may be nice now, but if she cries he was going to have a panic attack. He didn't know how to handle a crying person. "So, why were you out late last night?"

Audrey shifted uncomfortably again. "Next." She said in an angry voice.

Megamind didn't push it. "Ok…how long have you been on the streets?"

Audrey frowned while keeping her chin high. "What makes you think I've been on the streets for a while?"

Megamind was patient, he knew this game. "Well, I found you outside my…house after you passed out from starvation."

Audrey nodded her head slowly. "Fair enough. I was in the streets for about a week."

Megamind's eyes widened. Why on earth was this little girl all alone on the streets for a week? But Megamind didn't say anything.

"Okay…so what's your favorite color?" That was fine to ask. And if there was a possibility she was going to stay here a while, Megamind wanted to find out as much as I could.

Audrey raised her eyebrows. "Why do you want to know?" She asked harshly though she hated it, she didn't want this villain to take advantage of her.

Megamind shrugged. "Just curious. I'll tell you mine if you want. It's easy to tell its black and blue."

Audrey stared into his eyes and said, "Emerald." She blurted before she could think about it.

Megamind shook his head and smiled. "What a very beautiful color."

"Yes it is." Audrey murmured. She shook her head. She was letting her guard down. "Now, you've asked your questions. My turn."

Megamind leaned back in his chair and kicked up his feet onto the counter. "Ask me anything."

Audrey thought about it for a moment. "How did you get here? I mean, you're an alien, so you have to be from a different planet."

Megamind nodded. "When I was eight days old, my home planet was being sucked into a black hole. My parents put me in a pod with my minion and we were sent here at the same time Metro Douche was."

"Metro Douche?" Audrey repeated, her eyebrows rising.

Megamind blushed and she admired how beautiful the color was. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't be saying that in front of you."

Audrey laughed and grinned. "That's fine, it fits. I like it; he is a big show-off any way. I mean, who does he think he is?"

The alien stared at her in shock amazement. Someone besides him and Roxanne who didn't worship the hero. "I don't know. But Minion doesn't like him either."

"Minion?" What was a minion?

"Oh, I just now remembered that you don't know about my Minion. He is a fish, that…talks." Megamind tried to explain without freaking her out.

"Oooh! Is that the thing that walks around in the gorilla suit? Oh my god I love him!" Audrey gushed. She absolutely loved the fish, he was so cute! He was always on both sides of the team. And she thought it was hilarious.

Megamind nodded and chuckled. "That's him."

Audrey sighed happily and looked at the wall. "You have a nice little family."

Megamind snorted. "Yeah, I guess. But it's just me and Minion."

Audrey's eyes softened. "Better than my family." She murmured.

Megamind smiled slightly. "And how is that?"

Audrey slowly shook her head and a flash of guilt went through Megamind as he saw the tears stream down her face. "I don't want to talk about it." She jumped off the chair and ran down an empty hallway.

"Audrey!" Megamind called after her as he got up and chased her. She disappeared into a room. Megamind slowly approached the doorway with caution.

"Audrey?" He whispered while stepping into the dark room.

"What?" He heard a rough voice answer.

Megamind squinted into the darkness until he spotted her in a corner, tears creating a non-stop river on her hollow cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely. "I shouldn't have asked."

Audrey shook her head fiercely and said something she didn't want to admit. "I just want someone to love me." She muttered.

Megamind's face became understanding. "I can help you with that." He whispered. Audrey looked up with teary eyes and smiled a little.


	4. Arrangements

"Sir, is she ok?" Minion asked quietly to his boss as he carried Audrey back to his room. She was still too week to walk by herself.

"Yes, Minion. She's just so exhausted and weak." Megamind whispered to him and he looked down to see Audrey was peacefully asleep now. The strong, warm arms made it hard to stay awake; they were just so comforting to her.

Minion's face became worried as he watched his boss look at Audrey with that determined expression again. "Sir, what are you going to do about her?"

Megamind kept his eyes focused on the sleeping girl in his arms when he answered. "She is going to stay with us as long as she likes."

Minion gasped. "But Sir! We can't have a teenage girl running around the lair! And she also has a family! And what about our evil plans? It won't be safe for her here! And what if someone finds out? People would think you kidnapped her!"

Megamind shook his head. "She would defend me."

"Why do you have so much faith in her?" Minion asked, confusion touching his voice.

Megamind didn't answer, he instead stoked Audrey's sunken in cheek. "I just do." He finally sighed.

Minion's worried expression stayed there on his face.

Megamind entered his bedroom and set Audrey back on the crumpled sheets. Megamind smiled softly. His life was a mess, and he was unwanted and uncared for. And he wasn't going to let that happen to some innocent child, no matter what the cost.

Megamind strolled out of the room, letting her have some privacy.

"Sir, we need to talk." Minion said quietly as his boss sighed.

"What about Minion?" He asked, though he knew the answer.

"Sir, what are we going to do about the girl?" Minion asked as softly as he possibly could.

"We are going to let her stay with us as long as she wants. And if she wants to stay forever than forever she shall." Megamind turned around to Minion's shocked face. "Minion, I can't let this innocent child live through what I did. If she needs a family, then I'm going to give her one. I just don't want her to be alone and unwanted. Do you understand?" Megamind asked in a pleading voice.

It took Minion a minute to recover but he slowly nodded. "I do Sir."

Megamind nodded. "We won't do anything…hasty. I just want to make her welcome. She is already family to me." Megamind smiled.

Minion smiled cautiously in response. "Ok. You know, I've always wanted a niece."

Megamind's eyes widened. That would make her his daughter. He smiled a little at the thought. Family. He was finally going to have a family.

"Should I make up a room for her? Or should we see how long she is going to say with us?"

Megamind tapped his finger to his chin. "We should probably wait and see what her arrangements are first."

Minion nodded sadly. He finally wanted to do something with one of the many guest rooms they had.

Megamind saw his glum expression and sighed happily. "Go ahead and do it anyways."

Minion clapped his robotic hands together. "Yay!" He ran down the opposite hall from their corridors. The whole lair was odd. There was this big, huge room with a ceiling three stories high and it was as wide as two high school gyms. Then, off to the sides where random corridors with room that barely ever got used. Some rooms were guest rooms, some were storage rooms, and some were invention rooms, apart from his workbench.

Megamind grinned. Most people would find it creepy to live in a house like this, but Megamind loved it, it was comforting some how.

His home, which would soon be Audrey's home too.


	5. Shocked

I know I have not updated for a loooooooooooooooooooooong time and I'm sorry. There were some,no, a LOT of family issues that I had to focus on so I barely had any time to even get on my computer. So sorry to everyone; I know this is short but please understand that I didn't have a lot of time.

* * *

Audrey yawned and sat up. She was again in the big room of the alien. She rolled her neck and it popped. Ouch.

She rolled it around her shoulders before reality hit her again. She was back in the alien's room. She remembered the conversation. Did they really talk, or was it all just a dream? Audrey pat her stomach. Well, eating the pancakes wasn't a dream.

Audrey shook her head. Why oh why is she still here? She shouldn't be in the home of Metro City's super villain! It's way dangerous!

She sighed. Who was she kidding? He took her in, let her sleep in his bed, and fed her till she almost threw up. He was kind, so why was he a villain if he was so nice? It didn't make any sense what so ever.

Audrey got up and stretched, it was now morning. She walked out into the hallway until she found the kitchen.

She heard mumbling so she jumped back around the corner. It was the alien and his minion.

Megamind nodded. "We don't want to do anything…hasty. I just want to make her welcome. She is already family to me." The alien smiled.

Audrey's eyes widened. What did this mean? Was he going to keep her here?

The fish smiled a little. "Ok. You know, I've always wanted a niece." Audrey almost choked. A niece then that would mean…she was going to be the alien's daughter!

The aliens' eyes widened. Audrey wondered what he was thinking…

"Should I make up a room for her? Or should we see how long she is going to say with us?"

"If I stay with them." Audrey muttered under her breath.

Then a new thought occurred through her shock. They were planning on keeping her! Audrey shook her head fiercely as she tried to come up with a reasonable explanation but she found nothing.

Megamind tapped his chin. "We should probably wait and see what her arrangements are first."

Minion nodded. Audrey stared at them both wide eyed as they made arrangements without even asking her.

Megamind sighed. "Go ahead and do it anyways."

Minion clapped his robotic hands together. "Yay!" He ran down the opposite hall from their corridors.

Megamind got up and headed to the curtain where Audrey was hiding. He was going to see her! Audrey's shoes skidded silently on the floor as she turned for the bedroom. She burst quietly through the door before she flung herself on the bed and rolled on her side to act like she was sleeping.

She laid there for a minute before she heard the door creak open. She heard him shuffle across the floor and sit on the bed.

Audrey tried to keep her breathing even so that she wouldn't panic.

"Audrey?" Megamind murmured to the fake sleeping girl.

Audrey took a deep breath and turned to look at the so called villain.

"I need to talk to you about something."


End file.
